Rumour Has It
by Lola5995
Summary: Ron has been spreading some rumours concerning Draco and Hermione... and Hermione is on the warpath! Meanwhile, Draco doesn't seem to be too bothered... Read and review! :D


**Author's Note: Hi guys, I know it's been too long. It's inexcusable, but I have been really, really busy. Also, my computer crashed, and I lost all that i had written. So. Yeah. Along with that, I've decided that I'll mostly be sticking to one-shots and such, because I don't think I'll be able to complete/update novel lengths. Anyway. Here's something that I wrote. Hope you enjoy. Reviewww. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The title of this fic is taken from Adele's song, Rumour Has It. I do not own that either.**

**Rumour Has It**

**_"HOW DARE YOU!"_**

Hermione Granger was angry. Really, it was quite obvious if you saw her standing in the hallway, seething at a certain red-headed boy. Her face was red and blotchy with rage, her chest heaving, and hands twitching towards her wand.

"How dare you spread rumours like this, Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

The redhead in question decided that he would try and defend himself. Oh boy, bad move.

"M-Mione I-"

"Shut. Up. I don't want to hear a single word from you. I just can't believe you would go around gossiping about me! I'm supposed to be your best friend, Ronald!"

"Mione I just-"

"You just what? Just _assumed_ that I kissed Draco?! And even if you did, you thought that the best way to deal with it was to tell the _whole goddamn Department of Magical Law Enforcement_ instead of clarifying it with me first? I can't believe y-"

"I KNOW YOU KISSED HIM!"

Oh, Ronald. Do you want to get hexed? You should know by now that you must never, ever interrupt Hermione Granger.

"I DID **NOT**! AND DO **NOT** INTERRUPT ME!"

"Oh yeah? Pansy told me _herself_!"

"...Ronald, are you even hearing yourself? You believed Pansy Parkinson, of all people! God, thanks for the amazing amount of trust you have in me! ...That was me being sarcastic, in case you _believed_ that. Don't follow me. Don't talk to me. Just stay the fuck _away_ from me."

"Mione I c-"

The hand twitching towards her wand finally won.

"_Silencio_."

Hermione turned on her heel and walked back to her office.

She didn't understand why Ron had told everyone that she kissed Draco. Yes, Draco Malfoy, one and only Pureblood Extraordinaire etc. He had joined the same department as her at the Ministry, and after some initial cold vibes, they had become friendly. Of course, Ron, being the immature man child that he is, never warmed up to him. In fact, he was somewhat jealous of Hermione and Draco's friendship. That, along with a bunch of other reasons like his disgusting food habits and inability to understand her, was why she broke up with him, less than six months ago. Except that it seemed like Ron had decided to ignore the break up. He would tail her around, ask her out at least five times a week, beg her forgiveness... you know. The works. But of course, she always shooed him away.

He calmed down after five months or so, but today, he had done something else. Out of his fit of jealousy, he had told _all_ her peers that she was going around kissing Draco Malfoy. What the hell!

And the worst part was that Draco would have heard it too. Damn, she needed to go talk to him.

She took a detour from the way to her office and went to Draco's instead. She knocked on the door a few times, but there was no answer. Finally, she gave in and asked one of the giggly gossipers in the adjacent office if she knew where he was.

"Pamela, do you know where Draco is?"

Pamela gave her a sly grin, the kind that feels like slugs are crawling in your stomach.

"Draco left an hour ago with some leggy beauty... I think her name was _Pansy_? Yeah, they were going out for lunch." Her grin grew even wider, which Hermione didn't think was possible. "_Jealous_, are we?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hardly. Thank you, Pamela."

With that, she once again spun on her heel and walked to her office.

This time, there was no detour.

.oOo.

Hermione reached home in the evening and decided to write Draco a letter. She didn't want to floo over in case _Pansy_ was still hanging around. _Yuck_, that left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She quickly penned a note to Draco saying that she needed to talk to him about something, and he should consider meeting up with her when possible. She sent it with Garuda, her spotted-brown owl. Stretching, she decided that a bath would be best at this time.

Her bath, however, was cut short when an insistent tapping was heard from her window. She died herself, put on a bathrobe and made her way to the source of the sound. It was a black owl.

_Draco_.

She hurriedly opened the window, after all, she'd made the owl wait for too long. _Right_.

She gave the owl a treat, and opened the note attached to its leg.

**Sure, floo over to my place, I'm free.**

**D**

Well, that was easy. She put on some decent clothes, comfort jeans and a casual t-shirt, and grabbed some floo powder.

"177 Poseidon Enclave"

And then she disappeared in swirling green and white.

.oOo.

She exited the floo at Draco's house and stepped into the living room... which was _empty_?

"Draco?" she called out.

"In here! Through the door on your right," came a muffled voice. "I'm in my room!"

His room? She had never been there before. She had only ever been to his living room, when they had assignments together. Otherwise they just met up at a bar or something. _Well, here goes_.

Hermione tip-toed to the door and cracked it open a bit. Mustering up her confidence, she swung the door wide open.

"Hi!" she said, quite nervously.

Draco looked up from the book he was reading, and a smile crept onto his face.

"Hey there. Sit, I'll get some water."

She nodded and sat down, as Draco got up to leave the room. She looked around, and yeah, his bedroom screamed '_bachelor_'. In addition to his bed, he had a brown leather couch, with the cushions strewn everywhere. There was a coffee table in front of it, with a half eaten packet of Cheetos and some candy wrappers. There were also a couple of Playstation games lying around, even though the flatscreen TV was switched off. Yup, Draco Malfoy had embraced muggle-hood.

"Here you go, Granger." He handed her a glass of water and sat back down on his spot on the bed. He put away his book and faced her. "So. What's bothering you?"

She took a deep breath.

"Well. You see. Erm, that is to say..."

"Granger." He blinked. "It's me."

She gave a small smile and began again.

"Ron's been spreading some stuff around, I don't know if you've heard-"

Draco snorted.

"How could I not have heard? So many women came and asked me if it was true. I almost said yes, to get them off my back."

"Don't lie! You _love_ the attention."

"Ah... guilty. But seriously, Granger. Everybody heard!"

She muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I _said_, I thought you were out gallivanting with _Pansy_, and so must not have heard!" Her cheeks flushed red as she realised just how jealous that sounded.

"Aw, Granger! Don't be-"

"_Shove_ _off_, Malfoy!"

He laughed, then, making her laugh as well.

"Anyway, Draco. So, I just wanted to say that I... took care of Ronald."

He raised an eyebrow.

She huffed. "I only gave him a piece of my mind, that's all!"

"Alright, alright. Well, the rumor doesn't bother me that much."

"What?! How can it not! He's besmirching my image, making me sound like a tramp! He-"

"Granger."

"-I mean its not like we're dating! I mean you and me... and also him and me. But that's besides-"

"Granger!"

"-really, you should have more of a reaction-"

"HERMIONE!"

"WHAT!"

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

"...Okay. Sorry."

She sighed, and collapsed on the couch again.

"You're right, though. We're not dating."

She turned to look at him, and her heart jolted at the look on his face. Was that... longing? Surely not.

"Anyway," She was knocked out of her daze by his voice. "Since we got that cleared out, wanna play something?"

She _giggled_.

Oh, Merlin's twisted arm. She was _giggling_ now. What was Draco Malfoy doing to her?

Well, he had been doing it for quite some time now, approximately four months.

"Play what? I refuse to play FIFA with you, Malfoy."

"Oh, no. Nothing of that sort. That poses _no_ challenge for me whatsoever, _dear_ Granger." He winked at her and proceeded to get up from the bed and sit on the couch.

She laughed nervously, a hollow sound. "Well, what do you propose?"

"It's simple really. Truth or Dare."

She became paler than the man sitting in front of her, and that's really quite a feat.

"No _way_."

She could not play that game. Her carefully guarded secret would inevitably come out!

"Why ever not, _dear_ Granger?"

Her heart fluttered.

"Because! That's such a childish game!"

"Aw, Hermione. Let loose your inner child!"

"Draco, I-"

"We're all young at heart!"

"I don't know, why not something like-"

"Hermione, please."

He was making puppy-dog eyes at her! Draco Malfoy! And damn it, it was working.

"Draco..." she sighed. "Fine."

.oOo.

An hour and three cans of Coke later (Hermione didn't drink alcohol, thank you very much), they were both laughing their heads off. In the beginning, Hermione had been at the more unfortunate end of some frankly inane dares, like "Smell my toes!". The questions she asked hadn't been any better though. ("Have you ever peed on your foot?")

All in all, they were having fun. Between his laughs, Draco said, "Your turn, Hermione. Truth or dare?"

She giggled. Again!

"Dare, Draco!"

She had carefully always chosen dare, so as to not have to answer that question.

Unfortunately, judging from the smirk on Draco's face, she was in trouble this time.

"You've only chosen dare tonight, _darling_."

_Oh, shit. _

She tried to keep her expression neutral. "Well, I'm feeling a bit daring these days."

"Is that so." His smirk widened, and he came closer. "Then, I dare you to..."

_Oh, no. Here it comes. I hope it isn't too self deprecating..._

"...kiss me."

What? "What?"

"Hermione," he whispered into her ear. "Don't play dumb. Kiss me."

"Wh-why?"

"It's a dare Granger. Or are you too _scared_?" He smirked again.

She huffed and smoothed nonexistent creases on her jeans.

"Fine," she bit out. "Just sit tight."

"_Gladly_," he drawled. The way that single word rolled off of his tongue made her insides jolt with a heat she was becoming all too familiar with in the presence of Draco.

She cupped his face in her hands and closed her eyes. Then, with a deep breath, she closed the gap between their lips. At first, it was just a brush, but then she got some of her Gryffindor courage and pressed her lips against his warm ones, only to find... him kissing back? _What? Wait, why are you still thinking?! Just.. feel..._

Yup, feel she did. Draco Malfoy, in her opinion, was the best kisser she had experienced so far.

As they pulled back for air, she heard Draco say in a smiling voice, "Well, maybe what the weasel said isn't false anymore."

She rolled her eyes and punched his arm, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"So, Hermione..."

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Are we dating _now_?"

She gave him her rarest 1000 watt smile.

.oOo.

"RONALD. BILIUS. WEASLEY."

"M-Mione?! Wh-"

"You were _SPYING_ on me?!"

"I wasn't! I-"

"Oh, really? Then how can you explain how you know about me kissing Draco last night? In fact, how do you know what we were both _wearing_! YOU _STALKED_ ME! YOU ARE _**UNBELIEVABLE!**_"

"SO YOU **DID** KISS HIM! PANSY WASN'T LYING! SHE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH _ALL_ ALONG! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WHORING YOURSELF OUT TO THAT FILTHY DEATH EAT-"

"Silencio."

Ron kept moving his mouth angrily. Really, it almost made Hermione laugh. Almost.

"I don't want to speak to you, Ron. Stay away from me, _and_ from Draco."

With that, she spun on her heel once _again_, and promptly walked away.

She didn't care what Ron thought. She was in a_** relationship with Draco Malfoy**_.

Fuck the world.


End file.
